Wings of Fire: Genderbender
A genderbender story of the entire Wings of Fire series. Note'': All lines of dialogue, characters, and ideas are credited to Tui T. Sutherland. The Dragonet Prophecy '''Prologue A dragon was trying to hide in the storm. Lightning flickered across the dark clouds. Hvitur clutched her fragile cargo closer. If she could make it over the mountains, she'd be safe. She'd escaped the sky dragons' palace unseen And the secret cave was so close... But her theft had not been as stealthy as she thought, and eyes as black as obsidian were already tracking her from below. The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon. His black eyes narrowed, watching the gleam of silver wings far up in the clouds. He flicked his tail, and behind him two more dragons rose to the sky and dove into the heart of the storm. A piercing shriek echoed off the mountains as their talons seized the moon-pale ice dragon. "Bind her mouth," the waiting dragon ordered as his soldiers dropped Hvitur on the slick, wet ledge in front of him. She was already inhaling, ready to attack. "Quickly!" One of the soldiers grabbed a chain from a pile of smoldering coals. She threw it around the ice dragon's snout, clamping her jaws together with a sizzling smell of burning scales. Hvitur let out a muffled scream. "Too late." The sand dragon's forked tongue slithered in and out of his mouth. "You won't be using your freezing-death breath on us, ice dragon." "He was carrying this, King Burn," said one of the soldiers, handing him a dragon egg. Burn squinted at the egg through the downpour. "This is not an IceWing egg," he hissed. "You stole this from the SkyWing palace." The IceWing stared back at him. Hissing steam circled her snout where the hot chains met cold silver scales. "You thought you got away unnoticed, didn't you?" Burn said. "My SkyWing ally is not a fool. King Scarlet knows everything that happens in his kingdom. His lookouts reported an IceWing theif sneaking away, and I decided finding you might add a bit of violence to my boring visit." Burn held the large egg up to the light of the fire and turned it slowly. Red and gold shimmered below the pale, smooth surface. "Yes. This SkyWing egg is about to hatch," Burn mused. "Why would my brother send you to steal a SkyWing dragonet? Blaze hates any dragon younger and more handsome than he is." He thought for a moment as rain drummed on the ledge around them. "Unless...the brightest night is tomorrow..." His tail flicked up like a scorpion's, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur's eyes. "You're not in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those insipid underground peace''mongers." "The Talons of Peace?" said one of the soldiers. "You mean they're real?" Burn snorted. "A few worms crying over a little blood. Unwrap her chains. She won't he able to freeze us until her scales cool down." The enormous sand dragon leaned closer as his soldiers pulled the chains away. "Tell me, ice dragon, do you really believe in that pompous old NightWing's prophecy?" "Haven't enough dragons died for your war?" snarled Hvitur, wincing at the pain in her jaws. "All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says-" "I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me," Burn interrupted. "I'm not letting a bunch of words or baby dragons choose when I die or what I bow to. We can have peace when my brothers are dead and ''I am king of the SandWings." His venomous tail dipped closer to the silver dragon. Rain pattered on Hvitur's scales. She glared up at him. "The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they'll choose the next SandWing king should be." "Really?" Burn stepped back and turned the egg slowly between his talons. His forked tongue slipped in and out of his smile. "So, IceWing. Is this egg a part of your pathetic prophecy?" Hvitur went still. Burn tapped lightly on the eggshell with one long talon. "Hello?" he called. "Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war?" "Leave it alone," Hvitur choked out. "Tell me," Burn said, "what becomes of your precious prophecy... if one of the five dragonets is never hatched at all?" "You wouldn't," she said. "No one would harm a dragon egg." Her blue eyes were fixed desperately on his talons. "No 'wings of sky' to help save the world," Burn said. "What a sad, sad story." She began tossing the egg from one front claw to the other. "I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this terribly important little- oops!" With an exaggerated lunge, Burn pretended the wet egg was slipping through his talons... and then he let it fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below. "No!" Hvitur shrieked. She threw off the two soldiers and flung herself toward the edge. Burn slammed his massive claws down on her neck. "So much for destiny," he smirked. "So much for your tragic little movement." "You're a monster," the IceWing gasped, writhing under his talons. Her voice cracked with despair. "We'll never give up. The dragonets- the dragonets will come and stop this war." Burn leaned down to hiss inn her ear. "Even if they do- it'll be far too late for you." His claws ripped through the silver dragon's wings, shredding them as Hvitur shrieked in agony. With a swift movement, he stabbed his poisonous tail through her skull and flung the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff The ice dragon's screams cut off long before the echoes of her corpse slamming into the rocks below. The SandWing turned his black eyes to his soldiers. "Perfect," he said. "That should be the last we hear about that stupid prophecy." He held out his talons so the rain could wash away the glistening dragon blood. "Let's go find something else to kill." The three dragons spread their wings and lifted off into the dark clouds. Some time later, far below, a large dragon the color of rust crawled across the rocks to the broken body of the ice dragon. He nudged her tail aside and lifted a shard of eggshell from underneath it, then slipped back into the labyrinth of caves under the cliffs. Stone walls brushed against his wings. He breathed out a plume of flame to light his way along the dark passage, deep into the mountain. "I stand with the Talons of Peace," hissed a voice in the shadows. "Kestrel? Is that you?" "We await the wings of fire," answered the red dragon. A blue-green SeaWing emerged from a side cave, and he tossed the eggshell at her feet. "Not that it'll do us much good now," he snarled. "Hvitur is dead." The SeaWing stared at the eggshell. "But- the SkyWing egg-" "Broken," he said. "Gone. It's over, Webs." "It can't be," she said. "Tomorrow is the brightest night. The three moons will all be full for the first time in a century. The dragonets of the prophecy have to hatch tomorrow." "Well, one of them is already dead," Kestrel said. Rage flickered in his eyes. "I knew I should have stolen the SkyWing egg myself. I know the sky kingdom. They wouldn't have caught me a second time." Webs grimaced, scratching one claw over the gills along her neck. "Asha is dead too." "Asha?" A spurt of flame shot from Kestrel's nose. "How?" "Caught in a battle between Blister and Blaze's forces on the way here. He still made it with the red MudWing egg, but he died of his wounds soon after." "So it's just you, me, and Dune to raise the little worms," Kestrel growled. "For a prophecy that can never be fulfilled. Let's break the cursed eggs now and be done with it. We'll be long gone before the Talons of Peace return for the dragonets." "No!" Webs hissed. "Keeping the dragonets alive for the next eight years is more important than anything. If you don't want to be part of that-" "All right, enough," Kestrel snapped. "I'm the strongest in the Talons of Peace. You need me. It doesn't matter how I feel about nasty little dragonets." He eyed the eggshell on the floor, rubbing his scarred palms together. "Although I thought at least one of them would be a SkyWing." "I'll find us a fifth dragonet," Webs pushed past him, scales scraping against rock. "There's no way back to the sky kingdom, brainless," he said. "They'll be guarding the hatchery closely now." "Then I'll get an egg somewhere else," she said grimly. "The RainWings don't even count their eggs- I could take one from the rainforest without anyone noticing." "Of all the horrible ideas," Kestrel said with a shudder. "RainWings are wretched creatures. Nothing like SkyWings." "We have to do something," Webs said. She hissed as her tail sent the eggshell skittering across the floor. "In eight years, the Talons of Peace will come looking for five dragonets. The prophecy says five, and we're going to make it come true... whatever it takes." WIP The Lost Heir (Coming Soon) The Hidden Kingdom (Coming Soon) The Dark Secret (Coming Soon) The Brightest Night (Coming Soon) Moon Rising (Coming Soon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)